Bella's Amnesia
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: Bella gets a slight case of amnesia, scaring the living crap out of Edward. Sweet little one-shot, BxE.


**a/n- Okay, so this is just a weird little one-shot I came up with at school today…so… enjoy.**

________________________________________________________________

Snow fell in tiny flurries as I watched out the window, half-listening to Alice whine about something involving shoes… Bella was lost- I could tell by the frazzled look in her eyes.

"Don't you agree?" Alice asked, trying to make some kind of point.

"Um, sure?" Bella said, making it sound like a question. Alice rolled her eyes, sending an elbow toward my ribs- I dodged it cleanly.

"Hey," she said to me, "does your girlfriend have _any _sense in fashion? She wouldn't know a Gucci knockoff if it hit her in the face."Bella blushed deliciously, looking down at her painfully conservative ensemble- a thin jacket, deep blue jeans, and a simple t-shirt. Besides her face, neck, and hands, not a single centimeter of her creamy skin showed. I groaned mentally- she was torturing me.

"I don't look _that _bad, do I?" she asked, turning to me.

I smiled nervously. "You already know what I think." I said, "You would look amazing in a paper sack." One very revealing paper sack.

I smacked myself mentally. _Get your head out of the gutter _I ordered myself.

"Anyway," Alice continued, narrowing her eyes at me, "I'm cutting class after lunch. Are you two in?"

"Sure." Bella said, "They're talking about blood and plasma donation today, anyway." I just nodded, agreeing. We all dumped our trays, and Alice had to run to her locker, so I walked slowly through the lot with Bella.

_Hey, look- Cullen and Bella. Now might be the time to turn on the charm. _I immediately recognized Mike Newton's mental voice and turned to where he stood, about fifty yards away. Bella had not noticed my halt and kept walking. Suddenly, Mike raised his hand to his mouth and called "Hey, Bella!"

Even for me, it all happened so fast. One second, Bella was walking to my car, and the next, she turned her head too fast, lost her questionable balance, and fell to the ice-covered ground. Her head ricochet off of the ground with a sickening 'crack' before settling again. She did not cry out. She did not move.

"Bella!" we both yelled. I sprinted to her side, not bothering to act human, while Newton ran slowly to us.

I heaved a sigh of relief- her heart was still beating.

_Oh God, no. _Mike pleaded mentally, reaching for her.

I snarled. "Keep your hands off of her, you idiot!" I hissed, my voice deadly as I scooped Bella's unconscious figure up into my arms. "This is your fault!" I yelled behind me as I ran towards the nurses office. I kicked the door open and stepped into the warm little office.

"Oh my!" the nurse cried, taking in the angel in my arms.

_I swear, we get more accidents from this girl…_ she thought. I gave her a harsh look as I settled Bella onto the cot. I lifted her head and placed my cold fingers gingerly to her scalp. I was horrified at what I felt- there was a golf ball sized lump near the base of her skull. I gasped.

"Bella? Bella, love, can you hear me?" I asked, an edge of panic creeping into my voice. She mumbled, and the door flew open- in stepped Newton and the secretary. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat up, immediately grasping her head.

"Bella, love, I think you should lay back down." I said soothingly, resting my hand on her thigh. I was shocked when she pushed it away.

"Who are _you_?" she demanded, sounding disgusted, "And why are you calling me 'love'?"

The door flew open again, and Alice flew in, her face terrified. _I had a vision. _she gulped mentally.

"Love, you hit your head and-"

She cut me off. "Why are you calling me 'love'?" she demanded again, "I don't know you, and I _certainly _don't _love _you."

"Ouch,' Alice hissed, her eyes pitying.

I clutched my stomach, my eyes wide as I began to cough uncharacteristically. I had only heard those words from her in my worst nightmares, or whatever vampires had. She…didn't…love…me??? I collapsed to my knees in front of her, still coughing. Mike smirked.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face, Newton." I hissed through my teeth. He chuckled.

"What is up with this freak?" Bella shrieked to no one in particular, driving the knife in deeper. But then, she collapsed again, falling onto her side. She hopped up again, looking at me.

"E-Edward?" she stammered, looking confused. I hung my head.

"She had amnesia, Edward." Alice whispered. I didn't move.

"What happened, Edward?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I launched up, wrapping my arms around her. "I love you. Do you love me?" I said, my voice shaking. _How gay is this? _Mike complained in his mind.

"Of course I love you!" she cried, returning my embrace, "What could possibly make you doubt that?"

I hesitated. "It doesn't matter anymore." I whispered, still holding her.

"I love you." she said. "With all of my heart."

"Give me a break!" Mike yelled before storming out. I laughed- he would never know the amazing feeling of her love. And that gave me a very warm feeling inside.

**________________________________________________________________**

**a/n- This really sucked. Why did I even write this??????????**


End file.
